Lets talk about me
by RavencherrY
Summary: Ini tentangku yang terpesona pada sex bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Lika-liku perilaku aneh yang di anggap kelainan. Dan aku mampu menyembunyikan itu dengan baik. Setelah mengerti segalanya, aku ingin tertawa...
1. Chapter 1

Aku kasih warning ya. Ini kisah nyata tanpa sensor yang sebagian besar tentang hypersexuality sindrom. Apa itu? Aku juga baru niat buka google habis publish ini. Dan jika ada para penghujat kok gini kok gitu, aku cuma mau bilang... Hay teman, selamat datang di dunia nyata berisi hal-hal yang lebih menakjubkan dari dunia fiksi.

.

.

.

LTAM #prolog.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti arti dari perilakuku. Apa ini bisa di sebut hypersex sindrom? Atau sindrom yang lain. Entahlah, aku tak begitu peduli. Tapi beberapa hari lalu aku sempat membaca tentang hypersex sindrom di salah satu media sosial. Salahkan saja aku yang lupa situsnya. Dan lupa sebagian isinya. Yang aku ingat saat itu aku bergumam dalam hati jika ke enam poin yang tertulis benar-benar seperti aku. Jadi aku memutuskan bahwa aku mengidap hypersexuality sindrom, beberapa waktu lalu. Maksudku dulu. Karna saat ini aku tak tahu kelainan apa lagi yang bersarang pada diriku.

Lewati bagian itu. Aku akan bercerita secara runtut, dari ketika aku kecil sampai sekarang. Mau mendengarkan? Terima kasih. Bukan ingin mengumbar aib, jika kalian menganggap ini aib. Hanya ingin berbagi dan memberitahu jika di kehidupan nyata ada hal-hal aneh. Atau bisa kalian sebut menjijikkan. Tapi aku tak suka dengan sebutan itu.

Dan lets talk about me...


	2. Chapter 2

LTAM #1

.

.

Kata apa yang biasa di ucapkan lebih dulu saat kita akan bercerita? Apa perkenalan? Baiklah. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa yang asri. Desa dengan jumlah jiwa hanya sedikit lebih banyak dari seribu. Aku tak begitu ingat masa kecilku. Yang ku tahu aku cukup bahagia.

Suatu hari saat menjelang hari raya keagamaan -aku tak yakin usiaku lima atau enam tahun- orangtuaku mengajakku ke pasar. Jarak pasar dari desaku butuh satu setengah jam menggunakan kendaraan darat dan dua puluh menit menggunakan kendaraan laut. Oh satu setengah jam bukan karna jaraknya jauh, melainkan karna jalanan yang merupakan tanah liat yang terkena hujan terus menerus. Percuma dandan cantik dari rumah karna begitu sampai dermaga penampilan akan acak-acakan dengan lumpur memenuhi kaki dan berkeringat. Menyedihkan. Tapi itulah desaku.

Saat sampai di dusun kecil yang memiliki dermaga, ayahku bilang ingin buang air kecil. Sedangkan ibuku membersihkan kakinya dan kakiku di dermaga -ada lantai miring yang bersinggungan langsung dengan air sungai. Karna ibuku membersihkan kakiku lebih dulu, maka aku lebih memilih mencari ayahku daripada menunggu ibuku.

Aku melihat ayahku sedang berdiri di samping sebuah pohon. Sepertinya dia sedang buang air kecil. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menghentikan langkahku yang mendekati ayahku saat melihat sesuatu yang berbulu lebat di pangkal paha ayahku. Demi tuhan saat itu bahkan aku tak mengerti benda apa itu. Dan tak peduli.

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku akan bertingkah konyol dengan menanyakan itu pada ayah atau ibuku, sayangnya tidak. Aku adalah anak dengan tingkat keingintahuan di bawah standar. Dan lupakan bagian itu, selanjutnya adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan tingkahku saat usia sekolah dasar? Aku mulai melupakan urutannya. Itu terlalu lama berlalu. Oke aku akan bercerita sebisaku. Ingatan pertamaku adalah tentang sikapku yang cenderung introvert di satu sisi, cerewet dan kelewat narsis di sisi lainnya, seorang pembohong ulung -aku lebih suka menyebutnya manipulasi pikiran- dan seorang dengan imajinasi tinggi. Kenapa ku bilang begitu? Yah karna aku narsis.

Sebagai anak kecil aku merasa nomor satu di lingkunganku. Pertama aku selalu juara pertama dari masuk sd sampai lulus sd. Ups, di ujian kelulusan nilaiku merosot drastis. Ini ku alami juga di smp dan sma. Jadi aku menyimpulkan aku seorang yang unggul di hari biasa dan seorang yang buruk di hari penentuan. Menggelikan.

Kedua, aku menguasai segala jenis permainan. Jaman dulu permainan anak-anak itu lompat tali, selodor,engklek -ini permainan yang menggambar bidang kotak-kotak di tanah dan di lompati dengan satu kaki-, kelereng, kasti, acip -ini jenis permainan jadi patung-, lempar tangkap -ah jika tak mengerti tanyakan saja di inbox-, sampai BP -ini jenis permainan bercerita dengan menggunakan gambar anime yang pakaiannya bisa di ganti-ganti itu, entah apa sebutannya di daerah lain-. Aku mampu membuat drama panjang dari yang romantis sampai yang tragis ala anak-anak saat bermain BP. Karna itulah aku menjadi favorit teman-temanku untuk di jadikan teman sekelompok.

Pernah suatu hari ada kakak kelasku -pria, tiga tahun lebih tua- mengajakku dan empat cewek yang sebaya denganku -salah satunya adik kakak kelasku itu- bermain entah apa namanya. Peraturannya sebuah lingkaran di gambar di tanah, satu orang berperan sebagai entah apa yang berjalan hanya di sepanjang garis berusaha menangkap kami yang berada di dalam lingkaran. Bukan itu intinya, tapi kakak kelas itu menawari kami di gendong dibagian depan secara bergantian selama permainan. Oh guys, kami anak kecil sangat suka di gendong. Dan aku mendapatkan giliran kedua. Yang ku maksud gendong itu aku memeluk lehernya dengan kaki melingkar di pinggangnya yang membuatku bisa merasakan tekanan dari selakangannya tepat di kemaluanku. Tebak apa yang ku pikirkan saat itu! Tak ada. Adegan erotis itu hanya berakhir sebagai permainan di otak kami para gadis cilik. Yang cukup aku ingat, tekanan itu membuatku merasa enak. Ha ha

Dan di hari lainnya aku pernah memanjat pohon dan celana dalamku robek. Sekilas info, aku memakai rok. Aku jatuh terduduk, seorang kakak kelasku lainnya -ini juga seorang pria dan lebih tua empat tahun- mencolek kemaluanku. Reaksiku? Tak ada. Aku seorang gadis cilik polos yang berpura-pura tahu segalanya. Ingat aku pernah bilang aku seorang pembohong?

"Uhh m***kmu bau Saki." Ucap kakak kelas itu saat mencium jarinya yang mencolek kemaluanku. Ha ha jika ingat itu aku ingin tertawa. Tentu saja bau, aku selalu bermain kotor-kotoran yang tak peduli bagian mana yang kotor.

Di kesempatan lainnya aku pernah mendengar cerita para cewek kakak kelasku tentang hal-hal berbau sex. Bahasa mudahnya masturbasi. Dan aku tak terlalu mengerti. Karna aku lebih tertarik membohongi teman-temanku dari pada curhat masalah aneh seperti itu.

Tapi itu kedok, karna sebenarnya aku memiliki fantasiku sendiri. Aku akan berperan menjadi seorang yang di perkosa saat sedang sendirian di rumah. Caranya? Aku seakan beringsut ketakutan di atas ranjang dan memelorotkan celanaku sendiri. Aku menggunakan ujung bantal untuk menekan dan menggesek-gesek kemaluanku hingga orgasme. Maksudku dulu aku tak tahu jika itu di sebut orgasme. Yang ku tahu rasanya enak dan membuat ketagihan.

Karna itulah di lain waktu aku mencari sesuatu yang panjang yang bisa memasuki kemaluanku. Entah kenapa saat itu aku tak berani memasukkan jariku. Jadi aku menggunakan korek api gas sebagai benda yang ku masukkan di kemaluanku. Jangan melihatku dengan aneh, saat itu bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang ku lakukan. Lagi-lagi aku hanya ketagihan dengan rasa enak saat orgasme.

Ada saat di mana aku memasukkan batang korek gas ke kemaluanku dan membuat celana dalamku ternoda oleh darah. Iya saat itu aku memasukkan benda itu tanpa melepas celana dalam. Dan menurutmu bagaimana reaksiku saat melihat bercak darah itu? Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Dengan panik aku mengambil kertas bertuliskan doa dan ku rendam. Airnya ku pakai mandi. Jangan tanyakan alasanku. Aku tidak tahu, aku saat itu hanya berpikir jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Dan ya, beberapa tahun setelahnya aku baru sadar jika saat itu aku kehilangan keperawananku. Ewww sangat menyedihkan. Hilang keperawanan karna batang korek gas. Ya ampun. Jika ku ingat lagi, aku sangat gila saat itu.

Ketiga aku seorang pembohong yang narsis. Aku bisa menjadi mak comblang terbaik di usia sd. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir aku memiliki pacar, aku bahkan tak laku. Ha ha maksudku aku tak memiliki pacar.

"Jangan khawatir, semua pria memiliki kelemahan. Dan aku tahu kelemahan Nagato, dia akan jadi pacarmu." Ucapku pada Konan. Bisa di bilang dia teman akrabku. Dan kalian pikir berapa umurku saat bicara seperti itu? Sembilan tahun. Karna jelas saat itu aku menginjak kelas lima sd. Ah ya aku masuk sd saat umur enam tahun. Jaman dulu tak ada yang peduli dengan itu.

Dan jangan berpikir aku benar-benar tahu kelemahan Nagato, karna yang ku lakukan hanyalah berbohong agar terlihat keren. Tapi aku memang keren karna bisa membuat temanku bertukar pacar dan juga memaksa temanku lainnya pacaran dengan abang sepupuku.

Meski kelakuanku absurd luar biasa tapi aku selalu menganggap diriku yang dulu terlalu naif dan seorang penghayal akut. Karna teman-temanku memiliki pacar dan aku tidak. Ku pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan ya, ada salah satu sekelasku yang pindah keluar kota. Jadi ku bilang pada mereka kalau aku pacaran dengan pria itu. Aku bahkan membuat surat cinta palsu yang seolah-olah berasal dari pria itu dan membuat semua orang percaya jika kami pacaran sebelum dia pindah. Yah sebut saja aku gila. Aku memang seperti itu.

Suatu saat aku mendengar rumor tentang kakak adik yang melakukan hubungan intim. Tentu saja itu hanya rumor yang tak di ketahui kebenarannya. Tapi efeknya bagiku membuatku gila. Aku menatap anak-anak lelaki yang lebih muda dariku sebagai objek fantasi. Jangan tanya tentang masturbasi, aku melakukannya lebih dari dua tiga kali dalam sehari meski tak paham. Kegiatan itu akan semakin terasa menakjubkan saat fantasimu spektakuler.

Lanjut kebagian selanjutnya. Aku memiliki hobi bergoyang erotis. Jangan tanya berapa banyak acara pernikahan yang membuatku naik panggung dan menyanyi. Suaraku? Pernah dengar suara kaleng di pukul? Yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku lebih menyukai bagian bergoyang erotis. Memamerkan lekuk tubuhku yang baru mulai terbentuk.

Selain di acara pernikahan, aku juga sering menyetel musik dan berjoget dengan teman-teman perempuanku. Kami biasanya saling menunjukkan kebolehan dalam bergoyang. Dan aku buruk di awal tapi menakjubkan di akhir. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karna tubuhku dan otakku lebih menakjubkan otakku. Tubuhku harus belajar lebih lama untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Bagian favoritku saat ada teman lelaki kami datang bergabung. Tentu saja aku akan sangat tertarik melakukan skinship(?). Kalau bahasa keren sekarang twerking. Atau melilitkan kaki di pinggang para cowok saat bergoyang. Duh aku sampe gak percaya masa kecilku seerotis itu hmmm.

Di hari yang lain saat aku main hujan-hujanan hanya menggunakan singlet -tahu jenis pakaian ini?- dan celana pendek, kakak kelasku yang lebih tua dariku empat tahun ikut bermain hujan-hujanan. Ah ya, kami tetangga.

"Sakura s**unya udah tumbuh ya, kalo pengen cepet besar suruh aja cowok pegang-pegang." Ucapnya tanpa canggung. Yah akupun berpikir jika hal itu tak membuatku canggung.

"Gak mau ah, geli." Jawabku malas-malasan sembari terus bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan dia menemaniku. Ku pikir kami cukup dekat.

Aku terlalu cuek untuk peduli pada hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti. Sekali lagi ku bilang, meski aku berkelakuan absurd tapi aku tetaplah gadis kecil yang polos dan naif. Yang kadang tak mengerti pembicaraan tak sopan para kakak kelasku atau kelakuan di luar normalku tentang masturbasi aneh. Beuh.

Aku yang masih gak ngerti arti dari setiap perilakumu sudah bersikap defensif dengan menyembunyikan hal itu seolah tumor menjijikkan. Yeah, anggap saja Sakura kecil mengerti jika dia berbeda dan mengkamuflase kelakuannya dengan hal-hal produktif umum. Jika mencomblangkan teman busa di sebut produktif.

Intinya, untuk anak usia sd aku sudah memiliki insting jika perilakuku harus di sembunyikan. Jika di pikir lagi, itu terdengar cukup lucu. Seperti aku memiliki dunia sendiri dalam imajinasiku. Dan kalian tahu, setelah lulus sd aku tahu jika segala hal yang aku dengar tentang masturbasi adalah omong kosong. Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti, dan mereka tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Mereka hanyalah anak kecil sok tahu yang masih malu-malu. Jadi bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan sudah mampu membayangkan cerita bercinta paling erotis ala anak-anak. Jelas aku beberapa langkah lebih maju dalam hal itu dari mereka. Tentu saja tanpa ku sadari.

Satu lagi, aku sering menggambar hal-hal erotis. Seperti wanita setengah telanjang dan ada sesuatu berbentuk panjang di depan kemaluannya. Gambar sederhana dan terlihat janggal. Yeah saat itu aku bahkan tak tahu jika ada benda milik pria yang sesuai dengan gambaranku. Parahnya, aku selalu menyelipkan kertas seperti itu di buku cetak pelajaranku. Okey, aku kelewat gila.

Tbc...

Karna masa sd samar-samar, jadi inilah caraku menyampaikannya. Besok akan lanjut ke masa smp. Ku pikir ini tak akan menjadi story dengan chap banyak. See you...


	3. Chapter 3

LTAM #2

.

.

Kalian sudah baca kisah masa sd ku? Oke, aku akan lanjut ke masa smp ku. Oh sebelum itu bagi yang tanya ini kisah nyata atau bukan? Yup, ini kisah nyata tentang mpok H yang rempong dan nyaris monopause. Ha ha aku cuma bercanda di kata terakhir. Dan masalah lama up, itu urusan dengan si suami mpok rempong yang jadi ketularan rempong ha ha. Catatan, ini kisah bukan punya author. Kisah authornya mah ngenes mulu, bukan aneh #dijitak# kayak gini. Lupakan, yang penting sekarang bisa lanjut.

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu di tandai waktu aku menjadi siswa smp, pertama aku jadi pendengki. Ok, aku sebenarnya malas mengakui ini. Tapi tanpa hal ini aku tak akan pernah jadi aku yang sekarang. Alasan aku bilang kalau aku pendengki adalah aku tak akan bisa ikhlas senyum buat orang yang lebih dari aku. Mau bilang aku mirip larasnya eggy? Oh no aku gak pernah sejahat itu. Kedengkianku hanya seputaran tentang keberuntungan beberapa temanku yang mendapatkan cowok tampan. Aku cenderung menghindari cewek yang memiliki cowok tampan. Alasannya? Absurd. Aku tak akan pernah mau akrab dengan cewek yang kemungkinan akan selisih paham denganku masalah cowok. Ha ha otakku mikirnya terlalu ekstrim. Dan sayangnya para cewek cantik entah kenapa selalu nempel-nempel padaku. Itu sukses membuat kantong iriku nyaris meledak. Hei tak semua memiliki cowok tampan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mau mengambil resiko selisih dengan teman dekat karna masalah cowok. Ewww aku memang keras kepala. Meski nyatanya aku sama sekali tak berbakat memulai berpacaran.

Kedua, aku mulai membenci skinship. Wow, kalau di pikir sekarang, sebenarnya bagaimana sih cara kerja otakku? Aku masih suka berlenggak-lenggok erotis di panggung. Sebagai tambahan aku suka memamerkan lekuk tubuhku yang terbentuk lebih keren dari teman-temanku. Percaya saja jika ku bilang aku bahkan terlihat menggiurkan untuk di ena-ena meski hanya memakai kaos biasa pas badan dan celana longgar. Yupz, aura seksiku tak akan tertutup hanya karna pakaian tertutup, jiaaaah. Tapi seperti yang ku bilang, aku hanya suka pamer tapi tak suka dinsentuh.

Ketiga, aku berprinsip sekuat tembok besar di china sana. Aku sama sekali tak sedang mencoba lebay. Tapi aku akan bertahan sememalukan apapun yang ku alami karna keputusanku. Contohnya, saat Shino membuntutiku kemanapun hanya karna ingin jadian denganku. Seperti drama picisan yang ku benci. Dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya dan bilang karna mau pacaran denganku. Dia tampan. Lihat? Sayangnya aku sama sekali tak tergiur meski berkali-kali menjadikannya bahan fantasiku saat masturbasi. Lagi-lagi alasan absurd, dia membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian untuk hal tak berguna. Ok, segila-gilanya aku, aku lebih suka di perhatikan karna segudang prestasiku. Dari juara kelas sampai juara di beberapa perlombaan. Di luar itu, aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan shino membuatku berada dalam situasi yang ku benci. Jadi aku membencinya. Selamat tinggal, aku akan mencari objek fantasi lain. Khhhh otakku terlalu merepotkan.

Keempat aku jadi tukang php. Ini berhubungan dengan poin ke dua, aku nyaris mudah akrab dengan semua cowok yang ingin menjadi temanku. Tapi hanya tiga cewek yang benar-benar bisa akrab denganku. Sebagai cewek, aku sedikit gesrek karna tak menyukai kerempongan cewek. Yah aku memang spesies aneh. Kalian tahu, mendapatkan pacar bukan hal sulit untukku. Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan beberapa hadiah tanpa status pacaran. Otakku bisa mengkerut jijik jika memikirkan sentuhan yang kemungkin akan kulakukan jika berpacaran. Ewww aku lebih senang bermasturbasi ria dengan imajinasiku.

Di pertengahan semester dua kelas dua kami mengadakan kemah. Tentu saja aku ikut, aku tak akan ketinggalan dengan hal-hal yang memberiku kesempatan untuk berburu objek fantasi. Sayangnya ada kejadian yang membuatku nyaris mengamuk.

Saat itu aku selesai dengan pertandingan voli, aku segera merangsek ke pertandingan voli putra. Apalagi alasannya selain mantengin satu sosok kece yang sedang melakukan smash. Dia sangat keren. Rambutnya panjang dan di ikat tanggung. Ada garis aneh di bawah matanya. Terserah, yang penting dia keren di mataku. Lalu ada cowok berambut kuning yang mengejar bola sampai ke depanku. Sialnya entah karna apa dia tersandung dan jatuh menabrakku. Bukan itu poinnya, tapi aku yang jatuh terduduk dengan sebelah tangannya di dadaku sementara tangan lainnya di sebelahku menahan agar tak menindihku.

Rasanya kepalaku mendidih akan meledak karna campuran malu dan marah. Aku mendorongnya kasar lalu menendang selakangannya. Tak ku pedulikan suara riuh rendah di sekelilingku. Juga rintihan pria itu. Dengan geram ku tampar cowok itu dan pergi.

Kalian tahu apa selanjutnya? Aku menangis. Gosh, aku menangis hanya karna hal ini. Menyedihkan mengingat aku selalu berfantasi liar. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan aku tak rela. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak mau kembali lagi ke sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mendongak dan melihat pria yang ku pantengin tadi.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja." Desisku berbahaya. Ah ini poin kelima, kesinisanku merajalela tanpa pandang bulu. Aku menyukai cowok ini, tapi itu tak menjadikan alasan bagiku untuk bersikap baik padanya. Aku aneh? Ya itu aku.

"Ah aku ke sini untuk minta maaf karna ketidaksengajaan Deidara tadi." Ucap cowok di depanku dengan cengiran canggung yang tak sedikitpun membuatku respek.

Poin ke enam, aku akan membenci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yang ku benci. Sebut aku gila. Tapi hidupku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Dan cowok yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya ini berhubungan dengan Deidara yang ku benci. Sekarang aku membencinya meski aku masih tetap akan menjadikannya objek fantasiku saat masturbasi. Ha ha

"Lupakan. Jangan dekat-dekat aku." Aku memperingatinya dan kembali ke perkemahan, meninggalkannya yang mungkin memandangku aneh. Aku memang aneh. Dan aku tak peduli.

Aku sangat ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Sayangnya para teman cewekku sok manis dengan ikut prihatin. Ewwh demi tuhan aku tak butuh ucapan itu. Bukannya membuatku lebih baik justru menambah rusak sel-sel di kepalaku yang jadi sulit melupakan hal itu.

"Apa rasanya di pegang Saki?" Dan suara Kiba, salah satu teman cowokku yang paling cerewet menambah asupan agar aku makin tak bisa melupakan hal itu.

"Sialan. Mati saja sana." Aku menggeplak kuat kepala kiba. Aku merengut mendengarkan berbagai ledekan dari para cowok. Inilah kenapa aku kadang tak bisa membedakan cowok dan cewek. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan.

Dan pria bernama Deidara kemarin seperti mencoba meminta maaf padaku. Duh, aku tahu dia tak sengaja. Ya ampun, aku bahkan mengacuhkannya dan dia dengan keras kepala mengekoriku demi kata maaf. Guys, itu tak membuatku terkesan, justru membuatku semakin cemberut. Aku sebal dengan tingkat kebebalan semua orang yang seolah tak membiarkanku lupa kejadian kemarin. Atau aku yang bebal.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali? Deidara hanya ingin minta maaf. Dan kau tak memaafkannya. Dia benar-benar tak sengaja." Aku memutar bola mataku saat ocehan cowok dengan garis di bawah mata yang namanya aku belum tahu itu lagi-lagi mengusikku saat aku membereskan pakaianku.

"Ck. Bisakah kau pergi? Demi tuhan, ini tenda perempuan." Ucapku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. Ya, karna kejengkelanku ini juga aku hanya mendapatkan juara tiga lomba pidato (dulu lomba ini kedengaran keren). Juara kedua lomba voli. Dan juara ke tiga catur. Aku kesal.

"Ck. Kau berlebihan sekali. Bukan berarti kau tak pernah pacarankan sampai menangis hanya karna hal seperti kemarin. Deidara tak sengaja, asal kau tahu." Aku memang tak pernah pacaran. Sialan. Aku tak akan mengaku. Dan aku sampai bosan mendengar kata 'tak sengaja'.

"Aku tahu. Keluarlah." Dengusku.

"Jangan sok jual mahal. Dadamu terlalu besar untuk ukuran yang tak pernah di sentuh cowok." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku. Aku makin sebal. Sialan. Kemarin memang pertama kalinya ada cowok yang memegang dadaku. Hhhh. Mengingatnya membuatku kesal dan ingin menangis. Tapi saat ini bukan itu poinnya. Aku horny. Shit. Bayangan cowok cerewet sialan itu berkeliaran dengan erotis di kepalaku.

Aku mengusap dahiku yang mulai berkeringat. Tak ada satu tempat amanpun di sini untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku tipe orang yang tak pernah mau mengambil resiko? Ya, aku tak akan memuaskan hasratku di sini. Sialan, aku harus mengalihkan pikiranku.

Dengan kesal aku keluar tenda dan ikut membantu mencari kayu untuk membuat api unggun nanti malam. Setidaknya berbicara dengan Kiba membuatku sedikit lupa dengan denyutan sialan di bawahku.

Acara api unggun membuatku tambah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, aku memergoki Kiba berciuman dengan entah siapa dari sekolah lain. Itu membuatku mengrenyit jijik. Khh entah kenapa rasanya imajinasiku lebih indah daripada adegan langsung Kiba dan cewek itu.

"Mengintip orang pacaran itu tak baik lho." Ucap Gaara. Ini juga salah satu pria yang akrab denganku.

"Mengintip apanya. Kiba saja yang berciuman di depanku dengan bodohnya." Umpatku yang membuat Gaara terkekeh. Aku berdecak saat dia menyampirkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyentuhku." Desisku sembari menepis tangan Gaara kasar. Cowok di sampingku itu hanya terkekeh. Dia memang sialan. Sejujurnya jantungku rasanya seperti di remas saat di dekat para cowok. Termasuk Gaara.

Perutku melilit saat bayangan Gaara menciumku berlanjut dengan mencumbuku berseliweran di kepalaku. Shit. Aku jadi kepanasan. Jangan harap aku akan melakukan seperti yang ada di kepalaku. Sudah ku bilang, itu menakjubkan saat masih menjadi fantasi dan menjijikkan saat menjadi kenyataan.

Acara kemah sudah berlalu. Kiba pacaran dengan Miko, cewek yang waktu itu di ciumnya dan berasal dari smp tetangga. Sangat lucu mendengar curhatan Kiba tentang pacarnya yang cerewet. Yeah mereka sama-sama cerewet. Dan Kiba sepertinya tak menyadarinya.

Gosip baru, Mabui dan Gaara pacaran. Wow. Rasanya sedikit cemburu melihat teman-teman cowokku memiliki pacar. Dan itu semakin membuatku malas berteman dengan mereka. Yeah, aku pendengki, ingat?

Beberapa adik kelas dan yang seangkatan memang mendekatiku dengan kode-kode ingin pacaran. Jiah, aku memang seksi. Aku tahu tapi tak mau tahu maksud mereka mendekatiku. Bagiku cukup nyaman bersama mereka semua tanpa ikatan seperti pacaran. Ya, aku tukang php. Dan aku tak peduli.

"Konohamaru sepertinya menyukaimu." Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Mendekati kelulusan memang lingkaran cowok di sekitarku makin parah. Gaara menopang dagunya di depanku. Sementara kakiku di bawah meja sibuk. Sialan. Melihat wajah Gaara membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada denyutan di bawahku. Yah akhir-akhir ini Gaaralah sumber fantasiku. Banyangan pria tampan dengan garis di bawah mata itu sudah pudar.

"Entahlah." Sahutku. Gaara mengernyit menatapku. Uuuh bagian bawahku semakin gatal butuh sentuhan. Jika bisa aku ingin membuang wajah Gaara ke laut agar tak menyiksaku. Ini sekolah dan aku horny. Sialan.

"Pilih Satu Sakura, jangan mempermainkan mereka."

"Ck. Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan saat aku tak ingin memilih. Kau tahu pacaran akan menjadi alasan seseorang menyentuhku. Dan aku tak suka." Aku berusaha senormal mungkin. Gaara mengernyit lagi menatapku. Apa sih sebenarnya yang dia lakukan?

"Wajah dan mulutmu tak sinkron." Aku berdecak sebal. Gaara mulai menghakimiku. Mungkin tidak. Sayangnya otakku sudah berpikir dia mulai menghakimiku dan aku akan berakhir membencinya. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke toilet meninggalkannya. Menuntaskan apa yang ku inginkan. Perutku mulas membayangkan Gaara menyentuhku. Tapi tidak, aku tak mengijinkannya menyentuhku selain dalam imajinasiku. Aku bebal dan naif.

Acara kelulusan tiba. Satu persatu menyumbangkan lagu kesayangannya tuk terakhir kalinya mereka bersenang-senang. Kecuali aku. Maksudku, aku bersenang-senang kecuali bagian menyanyi. Ingat suaraku seperti kaleng di pukul? Itu salah satu alasan aku tak mau menyanyi. Dan bergoyang erotis? Oh imejku terlalu berharga untuk di pertaruhkan dihadapan para guru.

"Kau melanjutkan ke Suna?" Ini suara Samui. Aku hanya mengangguk menyahutinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kiba yang menyanyi dengan apik di depan sana. "Ku pikir banyak dari kita yang melanjutkan ke kota itu."

"Ya, dan ku harap tak ada yang satu sekolah denganku." Samui menatapku bingung. Oke, biasanya orang akan senang jika ada yang di kenal di tempat asing. Sayangnya itu bukan aku, aku lebih senang sendiri di tempat asing. Ck, sudah ku bilang, aku memang aneh.

Percakapan kami berlanjut dengan hal-hal tak penting tentang masa depan. Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan akan jadi apa aku nanti. Hanya mengikuti arus. Dan ketika Samui pergi bernyanyi ke depan sana, Gaara menggantikannya duduk di sampingku.

"Kau mungkin akan merindukanku nanti Sakura." Bisik cowok itu di telingaku. Aku merinding merasakan nafasnya menggelitik di bagian itu.

"Jauhkan wajahmu Gaara." Aku mendorong wajahnya menjauh dengan telapak tanganku dan memandangnya kesal. Apa aku harus mengulang-ulang jika atu tak menyukai sentuhan?

Dia hanya tersenyum menjijikkan saat aku menatapnya tajam. Obrolan ringan kami mengikis rasa sebalku padanya. Dia selalu bisa membuatku berhenti sebal padanya. Aku membencinya di saat yang sama juga tak bisa. Dia teman yang enak di ajak ngobrol.

Masa smpku berakhir tanpa meninggalkan kenangan pacaran. Entahlah, ku pikir dengan hormon sialan yang menuntutku masturbasi nyaris setiap hari akan membuatku cepat pacaran. Nyatanya otakku terlalu aneh untuk memulai hal yang di gandrungi anak remaja itu. Aku Haruno Sakura, tak pernah pacaran hingga lulus smp. Dan masturbasi nyaris setiap hari.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

LTAM #3

.

.

.

Aku kembali lagi, duduk manis di sini untuk menceritakan lanjutan kisahku. Kisah sepele yang mungkin terjadi pada siapa saja. Tapi selalu memiliki perbedaan. Meski aneh, aku masih bisa mensyukurinya. Karna tanpa semua hal yang terjadi, aku tak akan menjadi seperti aku yang sekarang. Aku yang bisa selalu mensyukuri apa yang ku miliki. Gezz otakku mulai lebay. Lebih baik lewati bagian ini. Dan...

Yupz akhirnya aku masuk SMA di kota tetangga. Dan sesuai harapanku, tak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal di sekolah ini. Sekolah, oke? bukan kota. Karna aku bisa pastikan orang yang ku kenal bertebaran di kota ini. Bahkan Kiba dan Gaara masuk sekolah di kota ini juga. Hanya saja bukan di sekolahku. Yah ku pikir kalian cerdas untuk tahu maksudku.

Banyak yang tak ku sukai dari MOS, yeah jaman dulu mos itu kudu pake aneh-aneh yang berpotensi membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila. Dan ku pikir selalu ada orang yang sepemikiran denganku. Lupakan bagian-bagian menyebalkannya, karna bagian yang bagus lebih perlu di ingat. Dan ya ada si ganteng unyu di kelasku. Maksudku benar-benar tampan. Dia tak lebih tinggi dariku, mukanya benar-benar unyu. Sayang kelakuannya jauh dari kata unyu. Dia pelopor acara membolos di kelas, dia pelopor kelakuan playboy di kelas, dia pendongeng kisah erotis yang mantap jiwa, dia langganan di bully guru -uhm maksudku di hukum, jangan salah paham- sangar, dan bagiku dia objek fantasi yang sempurna. Setidaknya itu kesimpulanku setelah empat bulan sekelas.

"Ra, dadamu gede banget ya." Aku mendengus mengabaikan celetukan Sora. Sudah terlalu biasa, jika ku hitung mungkin ada sepuluh kali dalam sehari dia mengatakannya. "Ra, boleh pegang gak?"

"Kau sudah punya Shion." Aku menyentil dahinya. Duh sialan, aku tak akan bisa lebih jahat dari ini. Sora terlalu unyu buat di jahatin.

"Aku putusin Shion deh kalo boleh pegang." Mau tak mau aku terkekeh dengar ucapan si playboy unyu di depanku.

"Kau sama sekali gak ada harapan."

"Oh ayolah Ra, jangan jual mahal." Sumpah, rengekannya cuma buat aku ketawa. Selagi bisa mahal, tentu saja aku jual mahal. Sora kece, tapi banyak orang kece selain dia. Dan aku belum berencana merelakan diriku di grepe-grepe. Gaya pacaran Sora terlalu blak-blakan. Aku sering melihatnya bercumbu di sudut kelas, bahkan kadang otakku menukar gadis di pelukannya jadi diriku. Tapi hanya itu. Otakku sama sekali tak mengijinkan fantasiku jadi kenyataan bersama Sora.

Sora tak bertahan lama, maksudku dia terlalu liar hingga para guru menendangnya keluar sekolah. Oke, dia bisa menutupinya dengan alasan pindah sekolah. Dan ternyata dia pindah ke sekolah Gaara, duh pria tampan ngumpul di sana.

Kelasku biasa saja sampai kenaikan kelas. Gezzz harusnya aku tak pasrah saat penempatan kelas. Waktu guru menanyaiku mau di kelas mana, aku hanya bilang terserah saja. Catatan, aku ini otaknya agak keren. Jadi agak bisa di banggakan. Sayangnya aku menyesali keputusan guruku. Atau sekaligus mensyukurinya. Kelasku bisa di bilang surganya cowok kece, dan aku nyaris stres merasakan fantasi liar berkelebat tanpa henti di kepalaku.

"Ck, minggir dong. Mau duduk nih." Keluhku pada Ayame yang menduduki kursiku mengobrol dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Bentaran ah, gak bakal mati berdiri sampe bel masuk." Aku hanya bisa bersungut melihat Ayame kembali asik dengan obrolan mereka. Yah walaupun aku akhirnya ikut terlibat juga.

"Ay, pinjem handsfree dong." Aku merinding saat Utakata tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di sampingku. Masalahnya lengan kami bersentuhan dan membuat perutku terasa berjumpalitan. Masalahku semakin merepotkan saat wangi parfum pria itu sampai kepenciumanku, seketika itu juga darahku berdesir menciptakan denyutan nyata di v**inaku. Aku menahan kegelisahanku dengan menekankan bagian bawahku pada sudut meja yang entah kebetulan atau bagaimana posisinya sangat pas. Mempertahankan ekspresiku agar tetap biasa itu penyiksaan yang nyata.

"Ay... ay... yang bener dong kalo manggil. Bikin salah paham aja sih." Gerutu Ayame yang hanya di sahuti kekehan oleh yang lain. Rasanya aku bisa bernafas lega saat yang sibuk bercanda tanpa menyadari keadaanku. Atau tidak?

"Sakura, daripada di gigit sendiri mending aku gigitin." Bisik Utakata yang membuatku menegang. Rupanya tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku. Aku seperti akan gila. Aku butuh ke kamar mandi. Dan kesialanku bertambah saat bel masuk berbunyi. Sial. Ibiki sensei tak akan mentoleransi ijin ke toilet. Hey dia masuk setelah jam istirahat, tentu saja dia tak akan percaya dengan alasan pergi ke toilet. Duh.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dengan fokus belajar. Penyiksaan itu berlanjut saat Utakata pindah duduk di sampingku. Sekilas info, aku duduk di dekat dinding. Aku merasakannya, tangan Utakata merayap di pahaku dan semakin masuk ke dalam rokku. Aku dilema, aku sangat butuh tangannya saat ini tapi di sisi lain aku belum suka di sentuh. Biarkan, tepis, biarkan, tepis, biarkan, tepis... belum selesai mempertimbangkan, tubuhku bergetar merasakan sensasi gerakan kecil jari Utakata di permukaan celana dalam yang menjadi pemisah jarinya dan v*g*naku. Tanpa sadar aku membuka kakiku, membiarkan jarinya bergerak membuat lingkaran kecil, terkadang dengan sedikit tekanan. Ini benar-benar penyiksaan, aku harus menjaga ritme nafasku juga ekspresiku di tengah sensasi menakjubkan. Dan tubuhku menegang, dengan menggeretakkan gigiku, menghilangkan gengsiku, aku meraih tangan Utakata yang berada di dalam rokku. Mendorong tangannya agar memberikan tekanan yang ku butuhkan di permukaan bagian bawahku. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Orgasme darurat yang terasa lebih menakjubkan dari biasanya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di meja dan membenamkan kepalaku, mengistirahatkan diriku yang baru melampiaskan stres. Ha ha dan hal baru, aku membiarkan tangan Utakata masih di dalam rokku dan menyentuh bagian-bagian yang ingin di sentuhnya. Yah anggap itu ucapan terima kasih.

Setelah kejadian itu Utakata gencar mendekatiku hingga aku lelah. Oh ayolah, dia tak mau mengerti seberapapun aku bilang kalau waktu itu darurat. Bukan berarti aku mau pacaran dengannya. Utakata terlalu bebal untuk mencerna ucapanku. Dan di sinilah aku, berakhir mengikuti acara entah apa yang di adakan Utakata dan teman-temannya yang tak ku kenal. Mungkin dari sekolah lain. Entahlah.

Yang lebih membuatku sebal, minuman keras di ikut sertakan. Aku merengut mengabaikan bincang-bincang mereka. Dan aku memasang wajah 'abaikan aku' meski para gadis kelihatan ingin basa-basi demi terlihat oke di depan pacar-pacarnya. Beuh. Aku ingin pulang.

Tapi tak seburuk yang ku pikir, mataku menemukan hal bagus. Pria tampan berambut merah. Ck, wajahnya seperti bayi dan membuatku iri. Meski aku mulai tergoda melakukan ini itu dengan pria tampan yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu, bukan berarti aku akan terang-terangan menggodanya. Aku hanya sedikit meliriknya sesekali.

"Hei, Sakurakan?" Entah karna Sasori tahu aku sering meliriknya atau hanya kebetulan pria ini menghampiriku saat aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Boleh ku sebut ini keberuntungan? Asal kalian tahu, jantungku rasanya seperti mau meledak, tubuhku meremang. Duh, aku terlalu senang.

"Uhm." Aku mengangguk kecil. Ck, otakku tak berhenti menelanjangi pria tampan di depanku.

"Pacar Utakata?"

"Kami hanya berteman."

"Ku pikir kalian pacaran, syukurlah tidak." God, aku juga bersyukur dengan jarak kami yang dekat. Sangat dekat. Grrrrh aku horny guys.

"Syukurlah?" Aku ingin memaki diriku yang memberikan pancingan murahan. Kenapa tak sekalian bilang jika aku tertarik melakukan ini.

"Hm." Sasori mengangguk unyu. Duh, aku ingin bilang cepat lakukan sesuatu. Sentuh aku atau makan aku sekalian. Sayangnya mulutku tak akan mengeluarkan kata jalang itu. Fuhhh, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin fantasiku jadi kenyataan. Ck, lakukan sesuatu.

"Uhmm sebaiknya kita kembali." Ucapku gugup. Woah woah aku kelihatan manis sekali dengan tingkah absurd ini. Aku menatap Sasori yang masih diam menatapku. Ck, tatapannya seperti menelanjangiku. Membuatku menggigit bibirku menahan gugup. Aku berniat melewatinya, hanya saja lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku membuatku berhenti dan berjengit. Aku bisa mati karna dentuman jantungku sendiri.

"Hei Sakura..." Bisiknya yang membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding. Aku hanya diam saat dia lebih menunduk demi menggapai bibirku. God, god, dia menciumku. Dia membuat bagian bawahku berkedut gila-gilaan.

Entah bagaimana Sasori membawaku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku terengah-engah saat dia melepas ciumannya. Pengalaman ciuman pertama yang keren. Sasori mencium pipiku lalu merambat ke bibirku lagi. Kali ini dia melakukannya lebih intens, lambat seolah menjelaskan tiap detail bagian mulutku yang di rasakannya. Sementara tangannya bergerilya di punggungku hingga berhenti di tepi payudaraku.

"Sakura, aku suka Sakura." Ck, aku tahu dia hanya berbohong. Tidak tepat, ku rasa dia sepertiku yang menyukai kegiatan ini. Kami hanya saling tertarik. Selesai ini belum tentu kami akan melanjutkan hubungan. Oh ayolah, kami baru bertemu hari ini dan hanya tertarik secara fisik. Hanya tertarik untuk ena-ena sesaat. Ha ha.

"Nggh..." Erangku saat tangan Sasori menyusup ke balik pakaianku dan meremas dadaku. Duh remasannya membuat perutku bergejolak. Fantasiku menjadi nyata dan menakjubkan.

Lidah Sasori menyusuri leherku, memberi garis basah yang membuatku menggelinjang. Tentu saja tangannya yang tak berhenti bermain dengan putingku membuatku melengkung tubuhku. Oh aku seperti jalang yang menyerahkan tubuhku begitu saja. Siapa peduli. Aku menginginkan Sasori.

"Ck, khhh hah... ohh..." Aku sebisa mungkin menahan desahanku saat Sasori menaikan kaos serta braku. Membuat payudaraku terpampang jelas di depannya. Sasori mendudukkanku di pinggiran bak yang membuatku otomatis meyangga tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku.

Sasori menjilat dan mengulum payudaraku, meremas payudara satunya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menjamah pahaku. Sekilas info, aku memakai rok lipit yang cukup pendek dan membuatnya leluasa menggerayangi bagian bawahku.

"Uhhh Saso..." Aku melengkungkan tubuhku saat jari Sasori menyusup ke celana dalamku dan menggoda bagian itu. Tanpa bertanya lagi Sasori memelorotkan celana dalamku. Melepaskannya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sebelum aku protes dia sudah menjelajahi vag**aku dengan lidahnya. Demi tuhan rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

"Uhh... Sas...aahhh..." Aku suka saat dia menghisap lalu memasukkan lidahnya di bagian itu. Duh aku seperti akan melayang. "Aaaaaaaaahhh." Aku membenamkan kepalanya di selakanganku saat orgasmeku datang.

Saat aku masih mengatur nafasku dan menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmeku, Sasori berdiri dan membuka kancing celananya. Aku mengernyit saat melihat pe**s Sasori yang mengacung tegak. Rasanya enggan membiarkan benda itu mengobrak-abrik diriku. Sayangnya keengganan itu menguap saat Sasori menggesekkan ujung p**isnya di va**naku.

"Ohh.. Sas..."

"Ini akan enak Ra."

Belum sempat Sasori memasukiku, pintu kamar mandi di gedor dari luar. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan pakaianku. Meraih celana dalamku dan memakainya. Tak ku pedulikan wajah kecewa pria berambut merah itu. Aku hanya... ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan rasanya salah juga memalukan saat di interupsi seperti ini.

"Woah, apa aku mengganggu?" celetuk entah siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh lalu pergi. Masih ku dengar Sasori yang merutuki temannya di belakangku. Oh tentu saja Sasori akan melakukannya.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Aku pikir semuanya akan berakhir setelah pesta berakhir. Nyatanya aku salah. Beberapa hari kemudian aku menemukan hal mengejutkan di depan gerbang sekolahku. Yapz, Sasori. Pria itu menungguku dengan motor besarnya yang keren. Bolehkah aku merasa besar kepala? Oh tentu saja aku tahu jika Sasori masih penasaran denganku. Dia belum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dariku. Menyebalkan.

"Hai Ra, ku antar pulang?" Rasanya aku ingin berdecak. Dia bertanya seolah-olah memberikanku pilihan. Padahal tidak. Sebagai informasi, aku masih tertarik menjadikan Sasori objek fantasi. Sayangnya aku sudah kehilangan minat melakukan ena-ena dengannya. Aku plin-plan? Ya, itu memang terdengar seperti aku.

"Hm." Tanpa basa-basi aku naik ke motornya. Dan yang mengejutkan, dia tahu arah ke rumahku tanpa bertanya padaku. Apa dia sudah mencari tahu semua tentangku? O ow itu terdengar menyeramkan. Dan menyebalkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kost ku. Dan aku tak mengerti apa yang dia tunggu hingga seperti tak akan bergerak dari hadapanku. Apa dia menunggu sesuatu terjadi? Seperti apa?

"Nanti malam mau jalan denganku?" Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti tanda-tanda seperti ini. Dan ini terasa menyenangkan sekaligus mengenggankan. Ha ha

"Entahlah." Jawabku acuh tak acuh. Aku sedang jual mahal. Ha ha

"Pliis jalan denganku ya. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan." Lagi, pria ini membuatku sangat ingin memutar bola mataku. Jika memang hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukankah bisa di katakan saat ini? Ah aku memiliki firasat jika aku menurutinya akan berakhir ke hal-hal erotis. Dan aku senang. Lihat, aku memang plin-plan.

"Hm... oke." Putusku yang membuat senyum manis Sasori mengembang. Gosh, itu terlihat memukau. Dan sepertinya bukan hal aneh jika aku sangat bersemangat menantikan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Yupz, aku horny. Tapi aku bisa menyimpannya untuk nanti malam.

Setelah Sasori pergi, tentu saja aku langsung memilih pakaian apa yang akan ku kenakan nanti malam. Kau tahu, di kepalaku selalu terbayang pakaian jenis apa yang membuatku mudah di telanjangi. Ck, aku mulai berdenyut tak sabar. Tapi benarkah aku siap?

Dan sepertinya aku memang tak siap. Guys, aku menstruasi. Ha ha. Sepertinya malam ini selain mungkin mengecewakan Sasori, aku juga mengecewakan diri sendiri. Dan itu membuatku sangat tidak bersemangat untuk bertemu Sasori. Aku membatalkannya. Tentu saja tanpa mengatakan alasannya. Ps: kami sudah bertukar nomor ponsel.

Malam ini jelas menjadi malam kelabu bagiku. Masih jelas terngiang nada kecewa Sasori. Sungguh aku juga merasa kecewa. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada Va***a yang sedang becek. Menyedihkan. Karna aku tak mau bergalau terlalu lama, berseluncur di dunia maya sepertinya menyenangkan. Dan aku menemukan banyak hal menakjubkan. Yeah maksudku foto para pria tampan nan seksi. Galauku ilang.

Di sekolah Utakata merecokiku dengan topik Sasori. Ck, sepertinya oara pria juga memiliki sesi curhat. Dan aku membenci hal itu. Seperti mereka sedang berbagi aku. Dan kalian tahu, Utakata jelas tak membatasi dirinya untuk melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intens padaku. Aku risih. Tapi aku bisa apa saat tubuhku terkadang terlena pada sentuhannya.

"Hei apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sasori?" Tanya Utakata dengan gigih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang bergerak ringan di antara pinggang dan bokongku. Membuatku merinding dan ingin merintih. Ck, ku harap aku bisa menahan diriku agar tak semakin jalang. Sebagai informasi kami sedang duduk bersisian.

"Tak ada. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Nafasku memberat. Aku sudah berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya, hanya saja kekeraskepalaannya membuatku menyerah. Aku tak bisa benar-benar marah pada pria tampan. Kelas semakin sepi di jam istirahat seperti ini. Dan itu membuat gerakan Utakata semakin berani. Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi lebih suka di sentuh di banding hanya berfantasi?

"Tak ada. Hanya berharap benar-benar tak terjadi apapun di antara kalian." Bodoh. Mana mungkin tak terjadi apapun di antara pria mesum dan gadis hampir jalang saat berduaan. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Utakata sudah mengecupi leher dan belakang telingaku. Sedangkan tangannya meremas pelan dadaku. Perlakuannya membuat tubuhku kegirangan. Nafasku memberat, seperti setiap inci tubuhku meremang dan mendamba.

"He... hentikan. Nanti ada yang lihat." Rengekku tak serius. Ini sangat mendebarkan. Antara ingin dan takut ketahuan. Jantungku berdenyut cepat seirama dengan denyutan mendamba di V***naku. Ukh...

"Sebentar saja. Mereka sedang sibuk di luar sana." Bisikan Utakata membuatku merinding nikmat. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri telinga hingga ke wajahku. Entah sejak kapan pria ini membuatku duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Aku tak tahu dan tak peduli lagi pada sekelilingku. Pikiranku hanya fokus pada lidahnya yang sekarang bergerak di leherku. Satu tangannya yang berada di bokongku, sementara tangan lainnya berhasil menyusup ke balik seragamku, bahkan ke dalam bra ku dan meremas pa**daraku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan erangan.

"Kau cantik Sakura." Bisik Utakata lagi di telingaku. Wajahku memanas merasakan nafasnya yang menggelitik. Tanpa sadar aku melengkungkan tubuhku, seolah menyodorkan dadaku yang entah sejak kapan menyembul dari seragam dan bra ku.

"Emmmmhhh." Aku menggigit bibirku. Utakata mempermainkan putingku dengan lidahnya sebelum melahapnya. Dia sangat mahir membuatku terangsang. Sementara itu kedua tangannya mengusap pahaku. Ini sangat nikmat.

"Kita lanjut nanti." Utakata menghentikan kegiatannya saat tubuhku tersentak karna ibu jarinya sedikit menekan bagian bawahku. Dengan cepat namun kalem dia merapikan bajuku dan mendudukkanku di tempatku lagi. Entah kenapa aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa dan bertepatan dengan beberapa siswi masuk ke kelas.

Dua kali aku merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dan nikmat dengan bersentuhan langsung. Rangsangan dan sensasinya tentu saja lebih menakjubkan daripada imajinasi. Itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan rasa jika benda milik pria masuk ke dalam milikku. Aku menginginkannya. Entah dengan siapa, yang jelas aku sudah memutuskan jika aku menginginkan p**is memasukiku.

Liburan semester kali ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Mereka sedang pergi menjenguk nenekku yang sakit di kota nun jauh di sana. Aku tak bisa ikut karna jadwal liburan hanya sebentar. Dan di sinilah aku, seorang diri berlibur di pasar malam. Berjalan-jalan mencari benda tak jelas. Maksudku, aku hanya sedang menghilangkan kebosanan dengan berjalan-jalan di keramaian.

"Ra, gak pulang juga?" Aku menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Gaara didepanku. Hei sekarang aku tak sendirian seperti anak hilang lagikan.

"Iya. Orang tuaku menjenguk nenek. Percuma juga pulang kalau di rumah gak ada orang." Gaara makin menawan. Dan semakin membuatku berdebar saat menatap senyumnya. Dia sangat sesuatu. Dan dia tak sendiri.

"Oo mau bareng sama kita makan di sana? Oh iya, kenalin. Ini Sasuke." Pria bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum ramah mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sumpah, dia kece banget. Apa dewi keberuntungan sedang sayang padaku dan membuatku bertemu dengan dua makhluk kece?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura." Dan aku sangat bingung dengan nafsuku pada dua pria di depanku.

"Maaf lama. Tadi antre." Ck, aku sangat tak suka saat ada cewek cantik di sekitarku. Ingat jika aku seorang pendengki? Rasanya aku ingin pulang saat ini juga.

"Gak pa-pa." Ucap Sasuke kalem. Aku sangat tak suka dengan interaksi Sasuke dan gadis di depanku. Mereka seperti...

"Kenalin juga Ra, ini Mito. Pacar Sasuke." Ya ya ya. Mana ada orang kece yang jomblo. Aku kecewa tanpa alasan kuat. Dan itu bukan alasan bagiku untuk mengabaikan Mito yang tersenyum manis padaku. Oke, lupakan Sasuke. Kita main dengan Gaara saja. Jelas aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Kami makan dan jalan-jalan sebentar. Gaara memutuskan mengantarku pulang sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja bersama pacarnya itu. Apa aku terdengar sinis? Terserahlah. Aku hanya kecewa dengan fakta jika pria kece nyaris selalu memiliki pacar.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" Kost ku tak begitu ketat. Pemiliknya jarang ada di rumah hingga kami tak begitu terikat peraturan. Tapi itu tak membuat tempat ini tanpa aturan. Aku baru kali ini membawa pria masuk ke kamarku.

"Tumben Ra." Goda Shizune, tetangga kamarku yang sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya.

"Sesekali." Cengirku sembari menggeret Gaara masuk ke kamarku. O ow sepertinya aku mulai berani.

Kami mengobrol ringan seputar kejadian yang kami alami di sekolah. Dari mulai teman menyebalkan sampai guru killer. Tentu saja aku melewatkan bagian Utakata dan Sasori. Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi hal-hal pribadi. Meskipun pada teman dekat.

"Udah malem, kayaknya aku harus pulang deh. Gak enak sama anak-anak kost yang laen." Ucap Gaara setelah menghabiskan segelas teh dan seperempat toples camilan. Aku memang perhitungan ha ha.

"Oke." Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh sembari mengikutinya berdiri.

"Pacarmu marah gak ya kalau lihat aku baru pulang dari kostmu jam segini?" Celetuk Gaara saat akan membuka pintu. Tentu saja itu membuatku terkekeh.

"Aku mana punya pacar. Gak usah khawatir."

"Beneran?" Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara. "Ra, dari dulu aku pengen cium kamu. Kalo sekarang aku boleh cium gak?" Waw. Ini pertanyaan jenis apa?

Tapi sepertinya bukan pertanyaan karna Gaara sudah menciumku sebelum aku mengatakan apapun. Dia nekad. Bagaimana jika aku menamparnya? Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukan itu saat tubuhku memang membutuhkan sentuhan pria.

Ciuman Gaara itu nikmat. Terutama tangannya yang mulai nakal dengan meraba-raba tubuhku. Dan aku tak keberatan. Justru aku merasa sangat menyukai sentuhan jenis ini. Hanya tiga menit dan Gaara menyudahi ciumannya. Mata pandanya menatap ke mataku yang sayu. Oh siapapun pasti tahu jika saat ini aku sedang horny.

"Kamu cantik, Sakura." Bisik Gaara sebelum kembali menciumku. Kali ini dengan lebih bernafsu dan bergairah.

"Hnnnngggg."

Tubuhku meremang merasakan tangan nakal Gaara menyusup dan menaikkan kaos sekaligus braku. Membuat dua gundukan di dadaku terpampang. Pria itu mendudukkanku di sisi ranjang. Lidahnya memainkan putingku yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Aku mengerang, melengkungkan tubuhku ke depan sementara dua tanganku menjadi penyangga agar tidak jatuh berbaring. Desahanku menjadi saat tangan-tangan nakal Gaara mengusap seluruh tubuhku juga meremas lembut dadaku.

"Gaaaraaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..." Aku mendongak saat lidah basah pria itu menyusuri leherku, memberi tanda kemerahan di situ selagi kedua tangannya meremas dadaku. Ini sangat menakjubkan.

Jilatannya turun ke dadaku lagi dan lanjut ke perut. Dengan lihai Gaara menarik lepas hot pants sekaligus celana dalamku. Dia membuat kakiku mengangkang. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan melihatnya menjilat dengan sangat pelan vag**aku. Aku mengerang memajukan pinggulku ke mulutnya. Tapi dia masih menjilati daerah itu dengan sangat pelan. Ini penyiksaan nyata. Satu tanganku meraih kepalanya dan membenamkannya di selakanganku. Aku nyaris gila mengamati mulut dan lidahnya yang bermain cantik di va***aku.

"Uh uuuhh Gaaraaahhhhhhhh."

Gaara menatapku yang mengerang nikmat selagi mulutnya melumat va***aku dan lidahnya menusuk-nusuk erotis. Dan aku mendesah panjang merasakan orgasme. Masih ku rasakan jilatan lembut Gaara di situ saat aku terlentang lemas. Aku berusaha menenangkan nafasku yang memburu, sayangnya sepertinya itu tak mungkin saat aku melihat Gaara berdiri telanjang dan menggesekkan p***snya di milikku. Aku merintih saat dengan pelan ujung benda itu mulai memasukiku.

"Uggghhh." Keluhku tak nyaman saat Gaara melebarkan kakiku dan memaksa meneroboskan miliknya ke milikku.

"Haaaahhhhhhh." Desahnya lembut saat perlahan kejantanannya terbenam di va***aku. Rasa sakitnya tak seperti yang di cerita-cerita. Aku tak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya sedikit tak nyaman saat benda asing yang panjang dan keras itu menerobos masuk. Dan sisanya...

"Sakura, ini enak." Gaara membungkuk mengecup bibirku lalu berdiri lagi dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Dia benar ini enak. Sangat enak.

"Ah hahhhh ahhhh..." Aku serasa di manjakan dengan rasa nikmat saat p**is Gaara keluar masuk di milikku. Aku menyukai ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menarikku bangun dari ranjang dan membuatku menungging membelakanginya. Aku mengerang saat perlahan benda keras yang sepertinya akan menjadi benda favoritku itu menerobos masuk. Gerakan Gaara sangat lembut dan membuatku tidak sabar. Pria itu terkekeh saat aku menggerakan bokongku berlawanan dengan gerakannya dan membuat p***snya menghujam dalam dan kuat.

"Ooooh Gaaaraaahhhhh..."

"Jangan tak sabar begitu, Ra." Kekeh Gaara yang kembali membaringkanku di atas tubuhnya. Dia membuatku mengangkanginya dan bergerak di atasnya. Aku suka ini. Saat aku mencari kepuasanku sendiri.

"Uh oh oh..." Aku sepertinya akan menjadi pecandu pe**s. Sialan, ini sangat nikmat.

Gaara yang tahu aku akan mencapai klimaks segera mengubah posisi kami dengan dia mengangkangiku. Pria itu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat dan brutal hingga kami mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Sebenarnya rasanya kurang memuaskan karna Gaara mencabut penisnya yang sedang berdenyut dan menyemburkan sperma dari vag**aku yang juga sedang berdenyut nikmat. Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Tubuh kami yang lemas berbaring bersisian. Aku masih bisa merasakan Gaara mencium pipiku sebelum benar-benar terlelap karna kelelahan. Lelah yang memuaskan.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_Siapa yang pertama Ra?_

Itu bunyi pesan dari Gaara yang masuk ke ponselku pagi harinya. Aku berdecak sebal. Tentu saja dia yang pertama. Memangnya siapa lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan itu saat pesan lainnya masuk.

 _Biasanya cewek sampe nangis waktu pertama kali._

Bukan hanya itukan. Biasanya ada sepercik darah perawan yang menodai sprei. Ishh aku mulai termakan cerita. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah tidak perawan. Dan perlu di pertanyakan di mana hilangnya itu keperawananku. Dengan bingung aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Aku benar-benar tak punya ingatan yang bagus tentang keperawananku. Sial.

 _Yah terserah menurutmu saja._

Akhirnya hanya kalimat yang terkesan aneh itu yang ku jadikan tanggapan pesannya. Memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan. Mengatakan dia yang pertama tak akan masuk akal mengingat aku bukan perawan. Tapi mengatakan dia bukan yang pertama juga sama sekali tak benar. Jadi ku putuskan membiarkan dia berpikir sesukanya. Toh tak akan ada yang berubah dariku hanya karna pemikirannya.

 _Ugh aku kecewa bukan aku yang pertama. Harusnya dari dulu aku menggodamu._

Sialan. Aku justru terkekeh membaca pesannya. Masa bodohlah. Biarkan dia terus berpikir seperti itu. Itu membuat kami impas, belum tentu aku yang pertama buatnya. Jadi lewati masalah pertama dan ke sekian.

Tak ada kemajuan berarti dalam hubunganku dengan Gaara. Kami masih jarang bertemu karna kesibukan masing-masing. Beda sekolah tentu saja beda acara. Hanya saja dia rutin mengirimiku pesan singkat. Apa ini bisa di sebut ttm? Teman tapi make love, ha ha.

Dan Sasori, dia masih penasaran denganku. Dia rajin mengantar jemputku sekolah. Manis sekali. Ini sedikit menjijikkan, tapi aku suka mendapatkan banyak perhatian seperti ini. Yeah aku memang masih remaja dan naif.

"Sakura, aku suka sama kamu. Mau pacaran denganku?" Yeah akhirnya Sasori mengatakan ikrar sakral dan penuh gengsi bagi remaja itu. Aku lebay? Anggap saja begitu. Faktanya, bagi kebanyakan remaja pacar adalah kebutuhan. Ini membuatku ingat pada ucapan Utakata. Maaf teman, aku mana bisa mengabaikan pria tampan ini.

"Uhm, iya." Jawabku yang membuat senyum menawan Sasori terukir. Dan hari jadi kami di tandai dengan satu ciuman manis nan singkat dari Sasori. Tentu saja singkat karna saat ini kami berada di depan kost ku.

Malam minggunya Sasori apel ke kostku dengan penampilan kece. Sangat menakjubkan. Dia mengendarai motornya dengan santai membawaku keliling. Sedangkan aku tentu saja menempel pada punggungnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ini sungguh memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Mau coba ini?" Aku mengangguk saat Sasori membelikanku jajanan berbentuk entah apa. Warnanya sangat menarik dan rasanya manis. Aku suka.

Kami duduk di atas motor menikmati jajanan dan keramaian pasar malam. Sepanjang malam Sasori selalu bersikap manis dengan melakukan hal-hal sepele untukku. Awww punya pacar ternyata menyenangkan. Dan ini pacar pertamaku. Congratulation.

"Sakura..." Aku dan Sasori menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Aku mengrenyit menatap pria bersurai raven dengan senyum ramah berdiri di depan kami. "Sasuke, kalau kau lupa..." Kekehnya yang membuat wajahku memanas. Oh ya ampun bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan pria semenawan ini.

"Oh ya. Malam mingguan juga ya sama uhmmmm..."

"Mito?" Ucap Sasuke memotong acara berpikirku. "Tidak lagi. Kami putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Uhm apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Aku menoleh ke arah Sasori yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kenalin, ini Sasori. Pacarku."

"Hai, aku Sasuke. Temen Sakura." Dua pria tampan itu saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum ramah. Uuuh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda bagiku. Dan sayangnya Sasuke bersama Gaara. Hei bertemu Gaara memang menyenangkan. Tapi setidaknya bukan saat ini. "Gaara, Sakura udah punya pacar nih. Pantesan dari tadi gak angkat telponmu ya." Celetuk Sasuke seraya merangkul bahu Gaara yang baru datang. O oh aku sama sekali tak menyadari jika Gaara meneleponku karna ponselku dalam kondisi silent. Maksudku agar tak ada interupsi saat kami melakukan ena-ena sewaktu-waktu. Dan sepertinya inisiatifku itu berbuah hal tak baik.

Pria panda itu mengrenyit menatap aku dan Sasori gantian. Entah karna tak nyaman atau tak suka di tatap Gaara, Sasori dengan sengaja merangkul bahuku selagi berkenalan dengan Gaara. Aku hanya bisa memijit pelipisku yang berdenyut tiba-tiba saat merasakan suasana canggung dan tak enak. Tentu saja karna tatapan Gaara yang seolah menuntut penjelasan juga rangkulan posesif Sasori. Oh ayolah harusnya saat ini aku menikmati kedutan di bagian bawahku karna berfantasi liar tentang tiga pria tampan ini. Sayangnya Gaara dan Sasori seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke yang masih memberikan kekehan merdunya di sela-sela obrolan tak nyaman ini.

"Siapa Gaara?" Tuntut Sasori saat kami sampai di depan kost ku. Aku menghela nafas malas. Hei aku baru saja memiliki pacar beberapa hari, seharusnya ini masih fase manis, tapi kenapa langsung ke fase asam seperti ini di kencan pertama. Menyedihkan.

"Dia teman smp ku."

"Hanya itu? Atau dia mantanmu?" Aku berdecak sebal. Jika bisa aku ingin bilang kalau Gaara itu partner pertama ML ku. Gezzz kenapa pacaran sangat merepotkan.

"Dia temanku. Kami sama sekali tak pernah pacaran Sasori." Ucapku hati-hati. Saling berteriak hanya membuatku makin jengkel dan terlihat bodoh dan jadi bahan tontonan dan... banyak.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Lalu apa? Aku yang salah jika dia menyukaiku?"

"Seharusnya kau tak memberinya harapan."

"Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan tadi?" Tanyaku jengkel. Dengan menghentakkan kaki aku meninggalkan Sasori. Dia menyebalkan. Aku tak suka pacaran jika isinya hanya percekcokan seperti ini.

Aku mengabaikan rentetan pesan permintaan maaf Sasori. Aku juga mengabaikan panggilan telepon darinya. Aku sedang kesal dan pusing. Dan aku lebih memilih tidur daripada peduli padanya saat ini. Ugh kenapa bersama Sasori selalu gagal ena-ena.

Pagi harinya pria merah baby face itu sudah menungguku di depan kostku. Tentu saja ini membuatku di goda Shizune yang memang mulutnya selalu gatal saat melihat pria tampan. Dan aku ingin mengabaikan keduanya.

"Ra... plis maafin aku. Aku salah, oke? Aku minta maaf." Aku menatap Sasori cemberut. Bagaimana bisa aku tak memaafkan pria tampan ini?

"Oke." Ucapan singkatku membuat senyumnya mengembang. Hei aku bukan orang yang terlalu jual mahal. Aku akan marah saat marah, dan baik saat memang sudah tak marah. Dan Sasori mencuri satu ciuman dariku saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku.

Utakata. Aku mulai takut dan risih dengan semua tingkahnya di sekitarku. Entah kenapa sejak aku pacaran dengan Sasori... atau sejak aku sudah bercinta dengan Gaara... terlalu dekat dengan Utakata terasa menjijikkan. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya caraku memandangnya yang berubah.

"Ra, kamu makin seksi deh." Aku mengrenyit dan menepis tangannya yang siap menggerayangiku.

"Apa? Sekarang kau jual mahal karna berpacaran dengan Sasori?" Teriaknya marah. Ugh, aku tak suka saat banyak mata menatap kami karna teriakannya.

"Hentikan Utakata." Yeah sejak awal aku memang tak pernah bilang mengijinkannya menggrepe-grepeku meski aku juga tak menolak. Sebut aku plin-plan atau apa saja. Terserah. Faktanya saat ini hanya ada perasaan jijik saat aku berada di dekat Utakata. Dan aku tak akan minta maaf.

Utakata marah. Dia mulai bertingkah kasar dan jahat padaku. Dari mulai ucapan sampai tindakan. Dia membuat beberapa orang bergabung dengannya untuk membullyku. Terserah saja.

"Pasti sulit menghadapi Utakata." Aku menoleh pada Sasori tak mengerti. Ah saat ini kami sedang berada di rumah Sasori. Orangtuanya sedang bekerja. Hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menjilati sendok es krimku.

"Dia bertingkah menyebalkan padaku. Karna kau sekelas dengannya, pasti dia bersikap lebih menyebalkan padamu." Aku mengangguk. Yeah pria itu bertingkah seperti anak tk yang kehilangan mainan.

"Kau benar. Tapi siapa yang peduli." Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh.

"Tentu saja aku peduli jika Utakata menjahatimu." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan manisnya. Yah mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kami satu sekolah bahkan mungkin satu kelas. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman saat Utakata bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Ra..." Bisik Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia menciumku. Dan aku sangat menyukai ciumannya yang menakjubkan.

Dan ciuman itu beranjut pada hal yang membuatku mengerang, mendesah dan orgasme. Rasanya sama menyenangkan dengan sex pertamaku. Menakjubkan dan membuat ketagihan. Kami melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali. Di ruang tv, di kamar, dan terakhir di kamar mandi.

Sasori mengantarku pulang pukul empat sore. Duh dia masih saja mencuri satu ciuman dan satu remasan di dadaku. Sasori sangat mesum. Dan aku suka. Dan aku masih melakukan masturbasi setiap hari. Tentu saja tak mungkin aku bercinta setiap hari dengan Sasori mengingat sekolah kami yang berbeda membuat acara kami juga berbeda. Selain itu rumah kami juga cukup jauh.

Dan Gaara, pria itu masih penasaran denganku. Masih menghubungiku dan memaksa bertemu. Sebenarnya aku tipe setia, aku merasa sangat bersalah jika menemui pria lain sementara aku memiliki pacar. Sebut aku kuno. Dan aku tak perduli. Tapi ujung-ujungnya karna jengah aku bersedia menemuinya.

Gaara menjemputku, dan membawaku ke rumah Sasuke. Alasannya karna kost Gaara tak mengijinkan penghuninya membawa pulang seorang gadis. Aku bersyukur untuk ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau jadian dengan pria merah itu?" Tandas Gaara yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Apa dia tak sadar jika dia juga merah? Oh ya, Sasuke sedang mengantarkan abangnya entah kemana. Jadi hanya ada aku dan Gaara di rumah ini. Dan posisi kami saat ini di kamar Sasuke.

"Dia menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Tapi kau tidur denganku." Aku tak mengerti maksud pria panda ini. Dia berteriak padaku demi menekankan kata tidur?

"Lalu? Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kau tidur denganku tapi berpacaran dengan pria lain? Apa kau waras?" Aku menggeram mendengar umpatannya. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala pria ini?

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Kau bukan pacarku. Bukan suamiku. Kau hanya temanku." Tandasku tak mau kalah. Aku tak sadar jika wajah Gaara pias.

"Bukankah jika tidur denganku artinya kau menyukaiku? Kau harusnya berpacaran denganku. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Mana rela aku melihatmu di sentuh pria lain." Gaara maju ke arahku. Raut wajahnya membuatku menegang waspada. Kemana Gaara yang penuh senyuman menawan dan sangat sempurna menjadi objek fantasiku? Gaara yang saat ini terlihat menakutkan dan membuatku mundur.

"Gaara. Berhenti."

"Tak apa jika kau pacaran dengan pria lain. Tapi biarkan aku selalu menyentuhmu kapan saja." Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja aku tak akan melakukan hal yang membuatku terlihat menjijikkan seperti itu.

"Itu tak mungkin Gaara. Maaf. Aku sudah punya pacar."

Sayangnya Gaara tak mau mengerti. Dia menarikku kepelukannya, bahkan dia memaksa menciumku. Sungguh, saat ini di sentuh Gaara terasa menjijikkan. Ini seperti yang ku rasakan pada Utakata.

Seberapapun aku memberontak rasanya sia-sia saja. Gaara terlalu kuat dan memaksa. Dia membantingku ke ranjang dan menindihku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku berteriak dan menangis histeris. Aku gemetar karna takut. Sangat takut. Di paksa seperti ini rasanya sangat mengerikan.

"Jangaaaaaan!" Jeritku pilu saat satu jari Gaara memasuki kemaluanku. Aku menjerit dan memberontak meski kepayahan. Rasanya sangat tak rela ini terjadi padaku.

"Hentikan... ku mohon!" Jeritku putus asa. Tak ada rasa nikmat saat jari Gaara bergerak di bawah sana, saat mulut pria itu melahap dadaku, dan saat satu tangan lainnya meraba seluruh tubuhku. Yang ada dan terasa hanyalah rasa sakit tak terkira. Rasa menakutkan yang membuatku seperti akan mati.

"Hentikaaann!"

Bersamaan dengan jeritanku entah yang ke berapa tubuhku terasa ringan. Tak ada lagi Gaara di atasku. Dengan cepat aku beringsut ke sudut ranjang melihat Gaara yang merintih saat punggungnya membentur dinding karna di banting Sasuke. Pria raven itu terlihat bagai malaikat di mataku saat ini.

"Apapun alasannya, memperkosa seorang gadis itu bukan hal baik Gaara." Ucap Sasuke sembari meraih selimut dan membantuku yang kepayahan menutupi tubuhku.

"Sasuke... aku... Sakura..." Gaara tergagap seolah baru sadar dari mabuknya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Saat ini bukan sosok tampan berambut merah yang ada di mataku, namun seorang monster menyeramkan dengan mata panda. Ya, sepertinya aku akan terus membenci Gaara mulai saat ini.

"Aku akan keluar. Rapikan pakaianmu dan akan ku antar pulang. Oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Pria itu membawa Gaara keluar bersamanya. Sementara aku, bukannya bergerak merapikan diri seperti yang di suruh Sasuke justru terisak membenamkan diriku di selimut tebal milik Sasuke. Aku masih merasakan sakit dan tak nyaman yang menderaku tadi. Aku masih merasakan ketakutan luar biasa seperti tadi. Tapi aku menangis lega karna Sasuke datang. Setidaknya rasa Sakitku tak terlalu parah.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Aku menggeliat malas. Perlahan mataku mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Dan tubuhku tersentak bangun saat teringat di mana saat ini aku berada. Kamar Sasuke. Ck, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah pulang?

Aku merapikan pakaianku dan bergerak keluar dengan pelan. Seperti maling. Aku juga heran kenapa aku terkesan terlalu waspada seperti ini. Oh salahkan saja Gaara sialan itu. Aku tak mau lagi berteman dengannya. Bahkan rasanya aku pasti tak akan sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi. Ini terasa sangat buruk.

Dan semakin buruk saat aku melihat Sasuke yang bergelung pulas di sofa. Wajahnya terlalu menawan dan seksi. Membuat v***aku gatal. Dengan gelisah aku menggigiti bibirku. Apa yang sekarang harus ku lakukan? Sangat ekstrim jika aku bercinta dengan Sasuke sementara baru saja nyaris menjadi korban perkosaan. Dan lagi aku punya pacar. Shit. Kenapa seolah seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik hanya dengan melihat wajah tidur pria ini. Aku parah.

Ku pikir akan bagus jika aku pulang. Keadaan di luar gelap. Sudah malam. Mataku melotot saat melirik jam di salah satu dinding. 1.30 am. Sempurna. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Kepalaku masih belum bisa memutuskan meski sudah di barengi mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Tak mungkin aku pulang berjalan kaki di tengah malam. Ingat aku ke sini nebeng Gaara? Dan lebih tak mungkin aku menelepon Sasori untuk menjemputku. Akan terjadi perang dunia shinobi jika dia menjemputku, di sini, di rumah Sasuke. Yang benar saja. Tapi rasanya tetap di sini juga tak nyaman. Aku membuat pria yang menyelamatkanku tadi siang tidur di sofa. Selain itu dengan lancangnya otakku menjadikan Sasuke objek fantasi. Meski aku sangat menahan diri agar tak bermasturbasi di rumah ini. Sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Rasanya jantungku mau copot. Sasuke sialan dengan wajah ngantuknya yang menggoda.

"A...uhm... ku pikir aku harus pulang." Sasuke terdiam seperti berusaha mencerna ucapanku. Dia sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ini tengah malam." Ucapnya setelah melirik jam dinding. Hei aku tahu itu. Jika bukan tengah malam aku sudah pulang sejak tadi. Aku bukan orang penakut pada gelap. Aku hanya sayang diriku yang berpotensi mengalami kejadian buruk jika memaksakan diri pulang sendiri. "Uhm... mau aku antar sekarang atau besok pagi?"

"Ku pikir sekarang lebih bagus." Aku menjawab pertanyaan ragu-ragu Sasuke dengan ragu juga.

"Uh oke." Ucapnya dan mengajakku keluar lewat garasi.

Jarak rumahnya dan tempat tinggalku hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit. Tapi angin malam yang terlalu dingin membuatku menggigil. Gigiku mulai bergemeletuk. Aku mendongak menatap Sasuke yang menepikan motornya.

"Kau kedinginan parah. Jadi, aku harus ngebut atau pelan-pelan?" Tanyanya yang membuatku bingung. Aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan dari udara dingin. Baik itu ngebut ataupun pelan-pelan. Jangan berpikir aku mengada-ada, tubuhku rasanya sudah kebas dan sedingin es.

"Aku tak tahu." Gelengku lemah menahan gemeletuk gigiku. Sasuke menghela nafas menatapku sebelum menjalankan motornya perlahan. Kalian pikir dia akan memberiku jaketnya atau semacamnya? Sayangnya dia hanya memakai selembar kaos.

Sampai di depan tempat tinggalku rasanya tubuhku membeku. Dengan terbata aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Kau benar-benar mudah membeku." Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku. Dingin. Tapi lebih hangat di banding aku.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk seadanya.

"Cepatlah masuk dan bergelung di bawah selimut. Kau akan lebih hangat." Aku menatap takjub pria yang tersenyum manis di depanku. Aku tak tahu dia berkata yang sebenarnya atau menggodaku. Ucapannya terdengar sangat erotis di telingaku. Getaran menakjubkan berupa hasrat merambati setiap pori-pori tubuhku. Aku menginginkan pria ini. "Dah." Dia pergi.

Bergelung di bawah selimut. Rasanya sangat menarik dan membuat penasaran jika itu ku lakukan bersama Sasuke. Ah aku sudah menjadi seorang jalang sejati. Dan sekarang aku sedang bermasturbasi ria dengan wajah Sasuke yang mendominasi otakku.

Paginya Sasori menjemputku seperti biasa. Hanya aku yang merasa berbeda. Aku merasa risih dan malas bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Atau otakku yang perlu ku salahkan?

"Maaf. Aku sedang kerja kelompok." Ini penolakan pertamaku atas ajakan Sasori untuk berkencan di malam minggu. Ough. Aku benar-benar parah. Kalian tahu, aku sepertinya mulai gila. Aku lebih tertarik bercinta dengan Sasuke hayalan daripada kencan dengan Sasori.

Dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya aku masih meminimalkan pertemuanku dengan Sasori. Alasanku cukup masuk akal. Kami akan menghadapi UN.

Kelulusan seperti sebuah kemerdekaan bagiku. Aku terbebas dari seragam dan aturan menjemukan dan Utakata. Ya, sampai akhir pria itu masih saja bersikap jahat padaku. Dan aku tak peduli.

Hariku biasa saja selama kuliah. Maksudku aku memutuskan Sasori di semester ke duaku. Aku tak tahan lagi selalu mencari alasan menghindarinya. Ku pikir putus adalah yang terbaik. Meski dia memaki dan membenciku. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah konsekuensi.

Selama hampir satu tahun setengah aku tak lagi berhubungan dengan Gaara. Dan juga Sasuke. Aku tak bisa berharap padanya karna saat itu masih bersama Sasori. Tapi aku selalu berkhayal bercinta dengannya. Dan sekarang bayangannya di kepalaku mulai pudar. Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya agar mengingat detil tentangnya dengan baik lagi?

"Ra, ke Iguana yuk." Ajak Ino. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Kami akrab secara tak sengaja. Aku tak bisa menceritakan kenapa aku akrab dengannya. Lalu aku bilang tak sengaja hanya karna aku tak pernah berencana akrab dengan siapapun.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat lobi tempat seperti itu." Iguana itu nama klub malam. Aku sering mendengar Ino dan yang lainnya ke sana. Sayangnya aku masih terlalu risih untuk masuk ke tempat seperti itu. Apa aku termasuk gadis kuper? Terserah saja.

"Ayolah. Anggap saja kau belajar keluar dari zona nyamanmu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada pria kece." Aku mendengus malas mendengar rengekan Ino. Tak perlu ke tempat seperti itu untuk menemukan pria kece. "Pliiis. Tak ada yang bisa menemaniku selain kamu saat ini."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hentikan rengekan menjijikkanmu."

Dan di sinilah kami. Di tempat gelap dengan cahaya kelap-kelip menyilaukan. Musik dengan volume yang seperti akan merusak gendang telingaku.

"Lihatlah dunia baru ini, Ra." Teriak Ino berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya musik. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia berlebihan, tapi juga tidak. Karna ini memang terlihat cukup keren di mataku.

Ino mencarikanku tempat duduk tak jauh dari lantai dansa sedangkan dia sudah bergoyang erotis di kerumunan itu. Melihat banyak orang berteriak, melonjak dan meliuk sensual membuatku tersenyum. Ini pemandangan baru yang bagus.

"Hei kenapa tak turun ke sana?" Aku terhenyak merasakan hembusan nafas di telingaku. Seorang om-om terkekeh menjijikkan saat melihatku memundurkan wajah. "Kita sama-sama sendirian. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama?"

"Ah maaf. Aku bersama temanku." Sangkalku. Rasanya aku ingin menendang bokong orang ini agar pergi dariku.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini selain kita." Aku sontak berdiri dan mundur saat om-om ini berniat merangkulku. Ku rasa dia tak bisa melihat kernyitan jijikku karna suasana remang-remang. Jika bisa seharusnya dia cepat pergikan? "Hei jangan jual mahal begitu. Kau mau berapa? Aku bisa memberi berapapun."

Dia terlalu angkuh. Tak ada gunanya menyahuti ucapannya. Karna itulah aku melangkah meninggalkannya menembus kerumunan. Jika saja dia tahu berapa yang ku mau, dia pasti pingsan.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu." Teriakan om-om sialan itu membuatku jengkel. Beberapa orang melihatku. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mencolek bagian-bagian tubuhku. Aku makin kesal. Dan tak memiliki tujuan di sini. Aku kehilangan pintu keluar dan Ino. Sialan. Aku tersesat di dalam klub, sangat memalukan.

"Hei cantik. Tunggu..." om-om itu terlalu keras kepala. Membuatku tak bisa berhenti mengumpat.

Tubuhku tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menarikku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku meronta karna berpikir om-om itu yang melakukannya. Aku sama sekali belum gila dengan merelakan diriku di grepe-grepe om-om.

"Sssstt... Sakura, ini aku." Aku mendongak menatap pria yang membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengenali pria ini di kegelapan jika dia...

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu yang di hampiri pria tua itu. Awalnya aku tak yakin tapi yah akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin jika itu kau setelah mengamatimu beberapa saat. Dan mengejarmu."

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh saat om-om tadi lewat di samping kami tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Yeah, tubuh besar Sasuke menutupiku.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku dengan cemberut. Sasuke menggeretku ke salah satu kursi.

"Lalu kau kesini dengan siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini."

"Dengan temanku. Apa kau sering ke sini?"

"Lumayan."

"Begitu. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Aku makin cemberut melihat Sasuke tertawa. Dia seperti mengejekku.

"Maaf. Melihat penampilanmu ku pikir kau tak akan asing dengan tempat seperti ini."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku?" Aku tanpa sadar mengamati diriku. Kaos longgar lengan panjang dengan leher v dan hotpants setengah paha. Ini memang aku. Maksudku aku berpenampilan seperti ini bukan karna sering ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi memang ini gayaku.

"Seksi?" Ucapnya seraya mengangkat bahu. Ah pernah ingat jika aku bilang bahkan memakai pakaian paling sederhanapun banyak orang yang bilang aku seksi? Aura menggoda seperti itu sudah sejak lahir aku miliki.

"Itu pujian?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke terkekeh sembari mengangguk-angguk. Sialan dia sangat tampan dan... mungkinkah doaku tentang memperjelas sosok sasuke khayalan terkabul? Sekarang aku bisa mengupdate Sasuke hayalan. Ha ha

Kami mengobrol ringan hingga ponselku bergetar. Ino menghubungiku. O ow sepertinya dia mengingatku. Tidak juga, dia hanya mengirimi pesan jika dia menemukan seseorang dan menyuruhku bersenang-senang sendiri. Harusnya aku tahu dan percaya perkataan teman-temanku, jika Ino akan selalu berakhir di ranjang dengan seseorang tiap kali dia pergi ke club saat tak punya pacar seperti sekarang.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ah aku tak sendiri.

"Entahlah. Ino sudah menemukan targetnya dan meninggalkanku." Keluhku.

"Mau menari sebelum pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu nanti."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi kami bisa menemukan hal menarik masing-masing." Seperti Ino? Tapi ucapan Sasuke mau tak mau membuat isi perutku terasa berjumpalitan. Tubuhku meremang dan jantungku seolah mengikuti hentakan musik. Menyakitkan namun menyenangkan.

Dan kamipun membaur ke tengah-tengah kerumunan para penikmat tarian. Aku malu. Sasuke menyeringai dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kalem. Itu hanya membuatku makin kebingungan harus bergerak bagaimana. Sialan, aku benar-benar kuno.

"Rileks Sakura. Kapan kau akan bergerak jika memasang wajah seperti itu?" Aku menggigil saat Sasuke memegang pinggulku dan seolah mengarahkanku untuk bergerak.

Demi tuhan, rasanya seperti akan mati melihat Sasuke begitu dekat dan bergoyang sensual. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya di pinggulku. Aku merinding dan bergairah. Dan malu luar biasa. O oh sejak kapan aku sepemalu ini.

"Bergerak Sakura." Bujuk Sasuke di telingaku. Nafasnya menggelitik telingaku yang membuatku merasakan seperti mual tapi menyenangkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lolos dari godaan ini?

"Uh... aku tak bisa." Ucapku tersengal. Sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Hm?" Aku mendongak menatap mata kelam yang seperti menghipnotisku. Gerakan Sasuke semakin pelan. Satu tangannya merambat dari pinggul ke tengkukku. Dia menciumku. Astaga, siapapun tolong selamatkan jantungku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan ciumannya. Terutama saat tangan lainnya melingkari punggungku, membuat tubuh kami menempel. Gerakan tubuhnya yang pelan dan sesekali membuatku mengerang di mulutnya. Seperti dia mampu membuat setiap pori-pori tubuhku menikmati dan mendamba sentuhannya.

"Hnnng." Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Menciumnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Aku sangat menginginkan pria ini. Pria yang selalu mencumbuku dalam kepalaku.

Kedua tangan Sasuke merambati punggungku. Berakhir di bokongku, meremasnya pelan sebelum menekan semakin menempel padanya.

"Annnggghh." Aku mendesah di mulutnya saat merasakan tonjolan besar yang menekan bagian bawahku. Aku saat ini berjinjit untuk mengoptimalkan ciuman kami. Ha ha

"Kau manis sekali Sakura." Ucap Sasuke saat menyudahi ciuman kami. Tapi kedua tangannya masih di bokongku. Masih membuat bagian bawah kami menempel. Masih bergoyang pelan dan menggesek. Membuatku semakin lemas dan memeluknya erat.

"Uhm..." Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi. Kami berciuman lagi. Lebih lembut dan perlahan. Seolah saling menikmati dan merasakan dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku tahu dia mengatakan aku manis hanya kalimat pujian biasa. Aku bahkan sering mendengarnya di ucapkan banyak orang untukku. Terutama pria. Tapi saat pria raven ini yang mengatakannya, rasanya aku akan rela dia menggagahiku disini. Apa aku sudah gila? Sepertinya iya.

"Apa kau menginginkanku? Aku menginginkanmu. Sejak lama." Bisik Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman kami. Bahkan tekanan di bawahku semakin menjadi. Jika begini bisa saja aku orgasme. Oh gosh, aku orgasme hanya dengan gesekan dan tekanan dari luar? Yang benar saja.

"Sakura sepertinya aku akan keluar. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Bisik Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Begini boleh ya." Sasuke menyatukan pinggul kami makin erat. Dan dia menggesek-gesekan bagian bawah kami dengan cepat, kuat dan sangat bernafsu. Oh harusnya kami mencari kamar.

"Sakura..." Bisiknya parau dan menegang. Sepertinya dia mendapatkannya.

"Nggghh. Aku butuh kamar." Rengekku manja.

"Itu nanti." Sasuke menekan pusatku dari luar dengan jarinya. Aku menegang, mengerang dan mendesah. Ini orgasme yang lebih ekstrim dari pada dengan Utakata dulu.

"Rasanya konyol tapi menyenangkan." Kekeh Sasuke masih di bahuku. Aku yang lemas hanya memeluknya erat agar tak terjatuh.

"Ya." Sahutku lelah namun puas.

Tbc...


End file.
